Eyes on Me
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Every Friday night, he would visit this bar, and listen to her play. {Madge & Gale}


**Title: Eyes on Me **  
**Pairing: Madge/Gale - hints of others**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Reality**  
**Author Note: Loosely inspired by Laguna and Julia's brief fling in Final Fantasy VIII**.**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger** **Games.**

His gray eyes silently silently watches as a petite blonde woman walks on stage and towards a black piano. Her blonde hair falling into curls around her shoulders, and dressed in a white strapless dress that fell to the stage floor.

He knows that most of his army buddies would come to the club every chance they got, when they are home, to listen to Madge Undersee play.

Even Haymitch Abernathy, although he knows the General has strictly platonic feelings for the the girl, almost fatherly. He knows that, since the District 12 bombings five years ago, he became somewhat of a guardian for the mayor's daughter.

For reasons that were lost to him, until Katniss told him that he and Madge's aunt, Maysilee were close friends, and perhaps had romantic feelings for each other at the point, at least until Maysilee tragic death in the games.

He supposes in some sense Haymitch sees a lot of his former tribute in Madge. Whether if it was the physical resemblance or more because of their attitudes, having the same inner strength.

But he instantly recognizes the man in the corner of the room, drinking a glass of whiskey from the looks of it.

But it didn't take long for the audience, to be awestruck, even the newcomers who never heard Madge play before, and all chatter seem to stop the moment she started to play.

He sincerely doubts anyone knows that anyone knows the title of the piece she is playing. People who can play music were rare a bit rare in the districts, as far he knows only a few people know how to play some type of instrument.

But he knows that Madge somehow received the piano as a gift (or it was at least handed down to her by somebody in her family), and has received lessons, as a child, at least that is what Katniss told him, when Madge tried to teach how her to play shortly before the Third Quarter Quell.

Although, his conversations about Madge with Katniss were usually brief, and for the most part at least before the Third Quarter Quell.

He will admit for the most part he treated her awfully because she was privileged, and will probably never be reaped in her life. Although, "townies" were reaped as well, and there was at least a sliver of a chance she may have been reread as well if Effie ever called her name.

It wasn't until after the bombings, he started to look at her in a different light. During the war, she never asked for special treatment, because she was the mayor's daughter. Instead she decided to help Prim and Mrs. Everdeen in the medical wing, and work part time at a bar (they surprisingly had a piano), but every Friday night she would play.

Katniss once told him, Madge continued to play every Friday night because she feels like it was the only thing she can do, that didn't require her performing surgery, and patching up wounded soldiers that somehow made it home from a battle.

He supposes in some sense Katniss was right, the songs Madge played were usually light, and almost peaceful. He supposes in those few hours, the soldiers were able to forget about the war.

"You know you should ask her out," Katniss utters softly as she slides into the booth next to him, and he notices her husband Peeta sliding in after her. "I'm sure she will say yes."

"How do you know that?" he questions, turning his gaze back towards Madge on stage.

"Because I'm her best friend, and I know for a fact that she has had the biggest crush on you since we were teenagers," Katniss says in a matter-fact tone. Her confession shocks him a bit, although, he has to admit, they were a few times he believed Madge had a crush on him.

For instance, when Mrs. Everdeen told him that Madge brought the morphine, when he was whipped, or on the rare occasion it would seemed like she is flirting with him.

"But she won't stay single forever," Katniss mummers lightly. He nods in slight understanding, he knows that most of the young man who aren't accompanied with their girlfriend or wife, is probably somewhat interested dating Madge.

After all, she was young, attractive and has a kind hearted personality.

He wasn't to surprise an hour or two later, Katniss and Peeta decided to head home. It seemed like only a few people remains to closing time.

It seems like Madge was ready to head home, considering she was walking towards the bar, probably to get her jacket from the bartender.

It was only then he decided to make his move, and pray that his childhood friend was right about Madge's feelings for him.

"General Hawthorne," she says, her pink gloss lips curling into a bright smile. "It's been awhile."

He nods, obviously agreeing her. Despite the fact, the two of them have mutual friends, they haven't spoken to each other in three years, and that had been at Katniss and Peeta's wedding.

"And yet I see you almost Friday night, watching me play," she teases lightly, causing a slightly embarrassed smile to cross his features.

He supposes to some degree, he was a bit shy around her, despite his usually outspoken attitude.

"Can I walk you, home?" he asks after a moment. She studies him for a moment.

"Sure."

He isn't entirely sure what their future may bring them, or if they would even last as a couple, but he wants to take this chance with her.

**-the End**


End file.
